Murder
by PandragonFly
Summary: Lunes 23 de Noviembre de 2009. En mitad de la noche un estudiante llama al 112 suplicando por ayuda. Varias semanas más tarde, el cuerpo sin vida del estudiante es encontrado. Años más tarde la hermana del estudiante investigará el asesinato ella misma movida por la sed de venganza por lo que le hicieron a su hermano. MarcexBubble y leve GumShall
1. Introducción

-Introducción-

**Lunes 13 de Noviembre de 2009. **

**23:57 p.m.**

-Ha llamado al _**112**_ ¿Cuál es su urgencia?

-¡Por favor ayúdeme! ¡Quiere matarme!

-¿Puede decirme donde se encuentra? ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Gumball! No sé donde estoy ¡Por favor ayúdeme!

-¡Señorito Gumball necesito que se tranquilice y me diga que tiene a su alrededor para poder ayudarle!

-¿Señorito sigue ahí? ¿Seño-..?

-¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ya viene a por mí! ¡Quiere matarme!

-Mantenga la calma lo estamos localizando. Escondase si le es posible.

-¡**¡NO! ¡DETENTE!**

-¿¡Señorito Gumball!?

-¿Oiga? ¿¡Señorito!? ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?

-¡Tranqui tía!. Esta bien. Está conmigo. Mientras se este callado todo irá bien.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Quien es usted? ¿¡Qué le ha hecho!?

-Buenas noches señorita...

_**pi...pi...pi...**_

Una semana después de aquella extraña llamada, en un arcén al lado de una vieja carretera, apareció el cuerpo de Gumball C. Candy, un estudiante de Bachiller que llevaba desaparecido 3 semanas. Había sido violado, torturado y asesinado a sangre fría; fue colocado cuidadosamente con las piernas abiertas y flexionados, totalmente desnudo. Tenía marcas de lucha y, según los forenses, había muerto de un tiro en la sien.

No encontraron huellas, aunque si semen, pero no había el suficiente como para una muestra de ADN.

A pesar de los esfuerzos realizados por la policía, durante 3 largos años la mayoría de las pistas obtenidas eran falsas, colocadas por el asesino para despistar y jugar con los agentes, quienes no habían descubierto nada por esos 3 eternos años en los que, una pequeña niña de recién cumplidos 12 años esperaba , a que el asesino de su hermano mayor apareciera.

**Fue declarado Caso sin resolver.**


	2. Capítulo I

_**Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales de víctimas que fueron secuestradas, torturadas, violadas y asesinadas. Sus cadáveres fueron encontrados en las mismas condiciones aquí expuestas. Manipulo la información para la coherencia de este fic; las fechas y los nombres de los personajes no son verdaderos.**_

**Capítulo I**

**Viernes 7 de Septiembre del 2018**

**08:37 a.m.**

-¡Hey Chicle!

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Chicle, Marceline. No pienso volver a repetirlo- Contestó enfadada mientras comía.

-Vamos Bubblegum, no te enfades conmigo.¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Preguntó, aunque ya se había sentado al lado suyo en la mesa del exterior de la cafetería.

-Hm- Respondió a lo que la otra sonrió. Se quedó mirando la sonrisa del rostro de su compañera de la brigada- ¿Qué ocurre con esa sonrisa?-preguntó dudosa, si algo sabía es que cuando Marceline sonreía de esa forma solo significaba problemas, en los que solo Marceline se puede meter.

-¡Te tengo una sorpresa! Pero antes tienes que decirme ''¡Te quiero Marceline!'' Dilo- Se acercó a ella esperando que la chica se lo dijera escondiendo algo a su espalda.

-No lo diré. ¿Que clase de sorpresa es?-No se fiaba, la última vez que lo hizo termino en un club de alterne bailando en una barra con poca ropa encima para que Marceline pudiera pagar una deuda- ¿Es agradable para mí, o para ti?- Arrastró la silla para alejarse de ella. Tenerla tan cerca la ponía nerviosa y podía jurar que le daba un extraño...¿Dolor? en el estómago.

Marceline arrastró también su silla acercándose más de la distancia normal entre dos personas y le tendió una carpeta. Bubblegum sostuvo la carpeta desconfiada y cerró los ojos antes de abrirla.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Bubble! No es pornografía infantil ni nada por el estilo- dramatizó. La chica seguía sin abrir los ojos- Confía en mí. ¿Cuando he abusado yo de tu confianza?-La de cabello recogido en una coleta abrió la boca para protestar pero fue cortada- ¡Bueno, vale! Pos le diré al Inspector que no aceptarás el Caso Pendiente de tu hermano-Al terminar de hablar vio como su compañera abría a más no poder sus ojos.

-¿Has dicho...? ¿El caso de mi hermano?-Se levantó de repente asustando a la azabache, para tirarse a los brazos de esta emocionada- ¡Te quiero Marceline!- gritó, provocando que todas las miradas del exterior de la cafetería y de la gente que pasaba por allí se dirigieran hacia ellas.

Marceline se sonrojó cuando Bubblegum le dio un abrazo, poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras saltaba emocionada y con los ojos brillando. Cuando se detuvo, Chicle estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento pero, aún así, no le dio mucha importancia y le arrebató la carpeta que contenía toda la información del caso de Gumball C. Candy, echando a correr con una sonrisa algo traviesa inmediatamente después, rumbo a las oficinas de la brigada, dejando sorprendida a Marceline.

-¡Oye! ¡Que tienes que pagar la cuenta!-Le gritó, pero esta ya había entrado en el edificio. Sintió la mirada asesina del dueño de la cafetería y se vio obligada a pagar el café que se había tomado Bubblegum.

Al pagar entró a la oficina y se dirigió al ascensor esperando a que se abrieran las puertas del aparato, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su superior dentro.

Entró , seleccionó la planta a la que iba y se quedó en silencio, incomodada y asustada por aquel hombre alto y musculoso. Desde conoció a aquel hombretón siempre le tuvo miedo, la asustaba de forma acojonante; siempre vestido formalmente, con una mirada seria y una sonrisa algo retorcida _Me recuerda a Él _Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica que, inconscientemente se abrazó a si misma al acordarse de _**Él**_, preocupando ligeramente a su superior que la miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Abadeer?-Su voz era firme y no demostraba emoción alguna _Se parece mucho a Él. ¡Joder!_

-Em...¡Sí! Perfectamente, no hay por qué preocuparse- decía incómoda colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El ascensor abrió sus puertas y prácticamente salió huyendo provocando que el hombre soltara una ligera risa al ver el comportamiento infantil de la chica, ajeno totalmente a lo de verdad le ocurría a la muchacha.

Siguió corriendo aterrorizada hasta la oficina de Bubblegum escondiéndose detrás de la esquina de la puerta cuando llegó, vigilando que aquel hombre no la siguiese. Tranquilizó su respiración que iba a cien por el sprint que hizo desde el ascensor hasta aquel lugar; soltando un suspiro al ver que el hombre no la había seguido.

Recordó el lugar donde había entrado y, ya vuelta a la normalidad y dejando de lado sus recuerdos de _**Él, **_buscó con la mirada a su jefa y la encontró sentada con la espalda recta en su escritorio negro con los papeles regados sobre la mesa y la carpeta abierta. Con mirada ausente, observaba una imagen que sostenía con los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos.

Marceline se acercó extrañada a su compañera quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se colocó detrás de la chica para ver la imagen que la había dejado en ese estado ausente.

Bubblegum, según había llegado a su oficina, esparció el contenido de la carpeta por todo su escritorio y empezó a leer todo sobre las pruebas recolectadas, los sospechosos...todo. Desde que el oficial de policía había venido aquel Jueves 10 de noviembre de 2009, solo 3 semanas después de su cumpleaños y la desaparición de su hermano mayor, le comunicaron a ella y a su familia que Gumball había sido hallado, asesinado de un disparo en la cabeza, totalmente desnudo y con signos de violación...Había jurado, a su familia y a si misma que cuando creciera se convertiría en poli y pillaría al hijo de la gran puta que le hizo toda aquello a su hermano y de ser posible, ella misma se encargaría de matarlo. Y ahora, 10 años más tarde, por fin se haría cargo de cerrar el caso y encontrar al asesino de Gumball.

Rebuscó en la carpeta, dejando los papeles que leyó u ojeó tirados por el escritorio. Se llevó una mano a la boca en shock al ver lo que había en el fondo de la carpeta sujetado a la esquina superior derecha de esta con un imperdible: las fotografías sacadas directamente de la escena del crimen. Se quitó la mano de la boca y cogió una de las fotos con las dos manos.

La foto era del rostro de su hermano. Su cabeza estaba ladeada ocultando la herida de bala; sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin brillo alguno; el labio roto producto de un golpe del agresor; un camino de lagrimas secas recorría su rostro dejando claro que antes de morir había llorado producto del miedo o el terror que sintió. _Él...mi hermano...estuvo sufriendo mientras que yo...jugaba con mis muñecas...Mientras yo jugaba y me divertía...mi hermano fue violado y torturado sin piedad...¡Mientras dormía, mi hermano lloraba pidiendo ayuda! _

-Hey_..._¿Te encuentras bien Bubble?- La voz de Marceline la sacó de ese mundo en el que se había metido. En algún momento había entrado sin que ella se diese cuenta y la estaba abrazando con fuerza, intentando consolarla. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar.

Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano derecha sosteniendo aún la foto con la mano izquierda.

-Si Marcy. Estoy bien- Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con normalidad y el escozor en sus ojos no se iba aunque lo intentó ocultar- Solo que...Solo que no estaba preparada aún para ver esto- Le dio la fotografía a Marceline quien dejó de abrazar a la otra fémina y la cogió y observó por unos instantes antes de dejarla en la mesa, boca-abajo.

-Yo me encargaré de las fotos ¿O.k.? Tu te encargas de todos estos papeles-Señaló a todo el escritorio- ¡Vamos! No perdamos más tiempo. Tu hermano debe estar ansioso por que pillemos al hijo de puta que le hizo eso ¿No?- Intentaba animarla, lo que funcionó ya que la chica asintió decidida y le pasó todas las fotos sacadas de la escena del crimen y del cuerpo de Gumball C. Candy, claro está, sin mirar más de lo necesario dichas fotos.

_Hermanito, te juro que encontraré al cabrón que te mató y le mandaré directo a la cárcel con cadena perpetua como mínimo _Juró Bubblegum en su cabeza decidida.

Marceline la miró de reojo y embozó una triste sonrisa al ver el rostro decidido de su compañera. Desvió la mirada a las fotos del cadáver _¿Por qué hago esto? _Pensaba con culpabilidad _Ojalá mi hermano me perdone por esto..._

**_Continuará..._**

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Espero que os guste. Voy a tardar en subir capítulos porque quiero que el fic quede de forma lógica, pruebas que de verdad lleven a algo, sospechosos verdaderos, ya me entendéis quiero que sea coherente.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II.

**Martes 2 de octubre del 2018**

**3:46 p.m.**

Llevaban unas 2 semanas buscando a Simon Petricov, antiguo principal sospechoso del caso de Gumball C. Candy, que se había dado a la fuga cuando entraron a su casa para interrogarle de nuevo.

En la carpeta que Marceline le había dado, había un informe que decía que Simon Petricov había acosado a su hermano hasta el día de su desaparición. En su casa habían encontrado fotos de Gumball sacadas sin que este se diese cuenta: de cuando descansaba, dormía e incluso cuando se bañaba. ¿La razón por no haberle arrestado ni llevado ante un jurado? Tenía coartada. Su mujer, Betty Gov y él afirmaban haber ido a un restaurante en una cena romántica y los camareros corroboraron su presencia en el local aquel día. Aún así, y por orden suya, se decidió que sería interrogado de nuevo solo para asegurarse de que los hechos eran cien por cien verdaderos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Simon, y se presentaron como La Brigada Criminal, había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y, a pesar de que rondaba los 50 años, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para despistar a la patrulla.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla agotada. _Es como si se hubiera esfumado de la tierra. _Pensaba moviendo la silla de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, sin llegar a girar completamente.

Soltó un bufido fastidiada y su mirada se posó en la carpeta que en letras grandes ponía Caso Pendiente. La abrió y volvió a leer por décimo-cuarta vez su contenido centrándose esta vez en el informe del segundo sospechoso descartado: Marshall Lee al que apodaban cariñosamente Lee.

Le conocía. Había salido con su hermano durante cierto tiempo hasta que Gumball cortó con él sin razones aparentes, ni siquiera a ella le dijo el porqué de esa decisión. Lo habían declarado libre de sospechas pues, según el chico de piel blanca y pelo negro había estado en una cita con su, en aquel entonces novia, Fionna. Los encargados del caso habían intentado hablar con la chica pero al parecer había tenido un accidente de tráfico y había salido muy malherida, además de que los médicos habían aconsejado que la dejaran descansar porque había salido viva de milagro. Confirmaron su coartada los amigos del chico y los familiares de la muchacha.

_De todos modos Marshall no pudo haber sido, a pesar de haber cortado mi hermano con él, todavía le tenía cariño y aprecio._ Recordó cuando meses después de haber roto, Lee, ella y su hermano habían ido al parque de atracciones como si nada hubiese pasado. _Según el informe, tampoco tenía un móvil para matarlo._

-¡Jefa!- Menta entró a su oficina apurada haciendo que la de pelo rosa levantara una ceja interrogante- ¡Hemos encontrado a Simon Petricov!- Anunció.

Se levantó de la silla y le ordenó que le dirigiera a la sala de interrogatorios donde estaba el sospechoso número 1. Al entrar vio que Marceline ya estaba allí.

-Soy inocente. ¡No he hecho nada malo!-Gritaba Simon.

-Que yo sepa, los inocentes no huyen y desaparecen durante 2 semanas, cuando la poli se presenta en su casa para interrogarles- Respondió con chulería la del pelo negro con los brazos cruzados sentada sobre la mesa delante del hombre.

-Menta- llamó Bubblegum- Vete. Marceline y yo nos encargaremos del interrogatorio- La chica asintió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta suavemente, temiendo por la salud del hombre.

Marceline se levantó y se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Creo que oculta algo relacionado con la cita de su mujer y la víctima. He investigado y encontré que el restaurante estaba cerca del lugar donde vieron por última vez a tu hermano.

-Entendido. Tengo una idea-Se acercó al hombre con mirada amenazante. Se quedó quieta, mirándole fijamente, incomodándolo.

Se quedaron en silencio. El hombre se movía incómodo por la mirada fiera de la chica. Buscó con la mirada a la chica de pelo negro esperando que dijera o hiciera algo; también le miraba, aunque con una sonrisa traviesa.

Silencio...

-¿¡Qué!?-Preguntó exasperado por tanto silencio y esas miradas sobre su persona-¿Se van a que dar ahí mirándome para siempre o qué? Ya he dicho que yo no hice nada. El día de la desaparición de Gumball yo estaba en una cena romántica con mi mujer.

-Lo que ocurre, Señor Petricov, es que nos parece extraño que el restaurante donde cenaron usted y su esposa estaba solo a una calle de donde desapareció Gumball C. Candy- Respondió Marceline

-Esa cena la planeó mi mujer. Pregúntenle a ella-Añadió. Bubblegum se rió por lo bajo incordiandole- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, Señorita?

-Exactamente...¿Cómo le preguntamos a una muerta?-El hombre se quedó descolocado ante aquella pregunta.

-¿Muerta?

-Su ''esposa'' lleva muerta 2 años.-Simon abrió y cerró la boca sorprendido sin saber que decir- Nos ha dicho ''un pajarito'' que esa noche, la Señorita Betty te montó una escenita porque, al parecer, te fuiste al baño y tardaste unos 20 minutos en volver, cuando volviste, vio algo en tu teléfono móvil y te pidió el divorcio a gritos llamándote: 'Obsesionado' y 'Pervertido malnacido' - informó Marceline.

-Eso es... eso...-

-¿Que había en su móvil Señor Petricov?- Habló Bubblegum intrigada.

-Nada-Respondió inmediatamente intentando no mostrarse alterado aunque no lo consiguió.

-Habla-Ordeno la azabache.

-He dicho que nada. No diré nada más sin mi abogado presente.-

-Bueno Marcy...No nos queda otra-Suspiró Bubble sorprendiendo a Marceline _¿Tan rápido se rinde?_-Lo haremos por las malas.-Anunció

Eso sí que sorprendió a Marceline. La de pelo rosa se acercó a las cortinas metálicas de la puerta para cerrarlas dejando la sala casi en la oscuridad de no se par la débil luz de la lampara del techo.

-Marceline ¿Alguna vez has oído como suena cuando dislocas un hombro?-Preguntó Bubblegum recogiendo las mangas de su camisa blanca. Marceline sonrió al comprender.

-Noup. Pero me gustaría saber como suena- se acercó amenazante al hombre quien las miraba asustado.

-¡No pueden hacerme eso!- Se levantó de la silla tirándola y empezó a retroceder.

-Oh claro que podemos Simon- Marceline sonreía malvada

-¡Todos me han visto entrar aquí sin ninguna herida!-Chocó contra la pared.

-Pero que patoso es Simon ¿Verdad Marceline?- Acorralaron al hombre que les miraba asustado

-Si, tan patoso que cayó y se dislocó un hombro.

-¡Basta!- Chilló acojonado- ¡Os diré! Pero no me hagáis daño, por favor- Suplicó. Las chicas rieron satisfechas.

-Habla- Bubblegum se sentó en la silla expectante y Marceline se sentó en la mesa.

-Cuando fui...en realidad no fui al baño- Empezó a narrar todavía contra la pared, shockeado por el comportamiento de las mujeres- Cuando cenaba...vi pasar a...a Gumball y ¡Salí para seguirlo! Le saqué unas cuantas fotos y cuando vi que se fue con una mujer...Me marché. Mi mujer me pilló las fotos y pidió el divorcio. Pero yo no lo maté ni le hice daño. Nunca tocaría a mi niño bonito.

-No te dirijas a mi hermano así, sucio pervertido-chilló enfadada

-¿Hermano? ¿Eres la hermanita de Gumball?. No me extraña que seas tan atractiva. ¿A que sabe tu piel guapa?-dijo en tono seductor olvidando por completo la amenaza anterior._¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse así a mi futura novia?_

-¡Cállate! gilipollas de mierda. Ella...-Marceline fue interrumpida por Bubblegum.

-Espera. Has dicho algo de que mi hermano se vio con una mujer. Explícate

-Pues...Si me dejas tocarte el pecho te lo contaré- Marceline no se contuvo y le pegó una buena ostia. Cogió a los hombros al viejo verde y lo empotró contra la pared.

-No te dirijas a ella así malnacido. Ahora mismo nos dirás todo sobre la mujer que vistes. Y no te saltes ningún detalle.

-Vale vale. La chica... Creo que era más alta que él. No recuerdo muy bien...fue hace tanto, no recuerdo.

-Pues más vale que recuerdes pronto o tu hombro sonará muy muy mal-amenazó Chicle de brazos cruzados y muy mal humor. Estaba harta de ese hombre tan pervertido. Su hermano debió sufrir bastante al tener un acosador tan asqueroso como aquel.

-Era...tenía el pelo corto y negro ¿O era castaño?...Era de noche y no había mucha luz. Por favor no me hagais daño no sé más, me fui enseguida.-susurró. Marceline abrió los ojos sorprendida

Bubblegum suspiró y le dijo a Marceline que lo dejara ir. Ya el hombre fuera Marcy se acercó a Bubble quien tenía la mirada perdida. _Ese pervertido...Mi hermano fue acosado desde pequeño, por ese asqueroso y repugnante hombre. Aún recuerdo cuando vino corriendo desnudo diciendo que un hombre viejo le estaba sacando fotos mientras se bañaba...¡ESE PERVERTIDO!_

Bubble miró a Marceline y esta la abrazó. Necesitaba apoyo emocional.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Simon había vuelto.

-No-se apresuró a decir Bubblegum empujando a Marceline que miró al hombre con odio.-¿Que ocurre?

-He recordado que también había un chico más alto que Gumball y que la muchacha. Creo recordar su rostro-Anunció el viejo algo tímido. Sorprendiendo a las chicas

**Miércoles 3 de Octubre del 2018.**

**09:03 a.m.**

Bubblegum y Marceline estaban revisando otro caso que tenían entre manos, era más actual y sencillo, el ladrón era uno del barrio que se creyó capaz de robarle a Lumpy Space, una mujer gorda y ricachona que tenía un acento horriblemente pijo y vestía siempre de violeta o morado además de que no podía parar de hablar de sí misma. El ladrón había sido el ex novio de Lumpy, Brad. Fue muy fácil saber quien era por la gran cantidad de huellas dactilares sacadas de la escena del crimen. Brad estaba en busca y captura.

La azabache estaba sentada encima del escritorio en una esquina, dándole la espalda a la puerta y Chicle estaba cómodamente sentada en su silla.

-¡Jefa!- Menta entró sosteniendo una carpeta entre los brazos.-Tenemos el retrato robot del chico que vio el Señor Petricov.- Abrió la carpeta y le enseñó el retrato.

_¡MIERDA! _Gritó Marceline en su mente sintiendo un escalofrío al ver la cara de aquel hombre; de Él. No, no no...

_¡No puede ser! ¡Es él!_Bubblegum soltó un leve chillido al reconocer el rostro._ ¿Por qué? ¿Que hacía el ahí? No me lo puedo creer..._


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

**Miércoles 3 de Octubre del 2018.**

**09:03 a.m.**

-¡Jefa!- Menta entró sosteniendo una carpeta entre los brazos.-Tenemos el retrato robot del chico que vio el Señor Petricov.- Abrió la carpeta y le enseñó el retrato.

Ambas se sorprendieron al reconocer el rostro dibujado.

-Según la base de datos, el hombre que Simon Petricov vio la noche del secuestro es Marshall Lee, antiguo ex novio de la víctima.-Siguió hablando. Marceline había recuperado la compostura y se mostraba seria, escuchando atentamente- Además he hablado con un amigo que tengo en el FBI y ha encontrado esto, tres hermanos que fueron asesinados de una forma similar que Gumball C. Candy- Le tendió 3 carpetas de Caso Sin Resolver.-Seguro que os ayudara. Adiós. -Se fue. Tenía que investigar otros casos.

Bubblegum se levantó repentinamente sorprendiendo a Marceline. Esta le preguntó que le ocurría.

-Vamos a hablar con Marshall Lee y preguntarle que hacía esa noche con mi hermano y el porqué no lo dijo en su momento. Fue la última persona que vio a mi hermano con vida aparte del asesino y...¡Maldita sea!- Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó su placa y una Heckler & Koch USP y la guardó en la funda de dentro de su chaqueta- Vamos Marceline. Su casa está como a una hora de aquí, tenemos que interrogarle así que vayámonos ya.

-¿¡Qué!? No...-Bubblegum levantó una ceja ya dispuesta a irse.- Quiero decir... Mejor que vayas tu sola, parece que le conoces y si habláis solos los dos...más confianza. ¿No crees? Además yo me quedaré aquí y revisaré los casos que nos ha dado Menta. Seguro nos ayuda- Aclaró apresurada. Aunque la verdad...no quería acercarse a ese tal Marshall Lee.

-Bueno vale-Se acercó a la mayor y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se acercó a la puerta.- Si encuentras alguna pista, ya sabes, lla~ma~me- Se fue.

Marceline sonrió embobada y al oír la puerta cerrarse volvió a la realidad _Vamos Marce tienes que concentrarte y pensar tu próximo movimiento...lo último que quiero es que el asesino le ponga las manos encima a Bubble._

**Ese mismo día.**

**Casa de Marshall Lee 10:47 a.m.**

Subió los 3 escalones y se acercó a la puerta. Tocó el timbre y esperó paciente. Sabía de sobra que Marshall lo había oído, pero tenía la mala manía de esperar 5 minutos antes de abrir la puerta.

Conocía a Marshall desde que ella tenía 10 años y su hermano y él no habían empezado a salir y solo eran amigos con derecho. Actualmente, él rondaría los 27 años, la misma edad que tendría Gumball si siguiese con vida. Cuando se conocieron había sentido una leve atracción por ''El Vampiro Lee''; apodo puesto por Gumball pues, según este, Marshall solía morderle el cuello y por sus grandes colmillos, ligeramente más grandes que los normales

El sonido del pestillo la despertó. Abrieron la puerta pudo ver bien a Marshall que, con los años, y al contrario que una persona normal, se había hecho más atractivo.

-¡Princesa Bubblegum!- Se alegró de verla y casi la deja sin aire por la fuerza de su abrazo- ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?-Se separó aún alegre.

-Sí, mucho. La verdad es que he estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo- Respondió algo seria extrañando al chico- Lo siento Marshall pero no vengo a hacerte una visita por los viejos tiempos.-Sacó su placa y se la enseño al azabache de ojos rojos.-¿Puedo pasar?-El hombre asintió.

-Por supuesto que sí Señorita Candy- Bromeó. _No ha cambiado, sigue tomándose-lo todo en broma...Idiota_.

Marshall la guió hasta el salón de la casa y se sentaron en los sofás, una delante del otro. Le ofreció té o café a la mujer pero esta rechazó la oferta. Tenía que concentrase en el caso y hacer bien su trabajo, después de todo, había ocultado información a la policía sobre donde estuvo la noche de la desaparición de su hermano. Aunque...con alguien tan atractivo y sexy cómo Marshall..._¡Bubblegum! Estas en un interrogatorio tienes que concentrarte en esto ¡boba.!_

-¿Bueno y por que has venido 'Princesa'? ¿Quién a muerto hoy?- Marshall sonrió como si nada, con tono obvio.

-Vengo a interrogarte por la muerte de la víctima encontrada hace apróx. 10 años llamada Gumball C. Candy- No le gustaba hablar tan formal y seria pero sabía que de otro modo ''El Vampiro'' se daría cuenta de cual era su estado actual e intentaría aprovecharse para despistarla.

-¿...Gumball...?- Marshall miró el suelo impactado- ¿Por qué?...después de tantos años...había creído pasar página y ahora...¿Que ha ocurrido?-Preguntó preocupado- Ayudaré en lo que me sea posible. Adelante pregúntame.

-¿Donde estabas el día de la desaparición de Gumball?-Su tono era frio.

-Pues estaba en una cita con Fionna.-Afirmó decidido. _Mentira. ¿Has recordado lo que hiciste hace 10 años con tanta facilidad?Estúpido..._

-Mentiroso- Bubblegum arrastró las sílabas con odio sorprendiendo al hombre- Un testigo afirma haberte visto antes de la desaparición de mi hermano hablando con él aquella noche. Dime la verdad Marshall...¿Donde estabas el día de la desaparición de Gumball?-Repitió en el mismo tono frio que antes.

Lee abrió los ojos y miró al suelo incómodo. No sabía que decir ante aquello. Se rascó un brazo aún sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Yo...No tuve cita alguna con Fionna.

-Eso ya lo sé Marshall, ahora explícame porqué estabas con mi hermano.- La mujer se levantó y se sentó al lado del hombre, cruzando sus brazos y piernas con mirada seria. Lee tardó un minuto o dos en contestar, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Su actitud antes segura y conquistadora había cambiado a una avergonzada y asustada.

-Seguí a Gumball para hablar con él, quería que...-hizo memoria-...volviese conmigo- Levantó la mirada decidido y miró directamente a los ojos violetas de Chicle y sonrió melancólico- Tienes unos ojos preciosos, como los de Bubba- Sintió un escalofrío al pronunciar aquel mote que le había puesto a su ex novio. Agachó la cabeza- Yo no lo hice. Yo no secuestré a Bubba, Princesa.

-Mírame a los ojos y júrame que tu no secuestraste a mi hermano- Ella creía en su inocencia pero temía equivocarse. Marshall era un chico mentiroso, que de joven se metía en muchos líos con las leyes y la justicia; y no quería meter la pata_No creo que sea el asesino pero no quiero fastidiarlo todo._

-Lo juro.- La estaba mirando a los ojos. _No miente. No esconde sus manos y las mueve sin exagerar además de que sus ojos se mueven ligeramente._

-Te creo- sentenció- Pero dime una cosa- Marshall la miro curioso- El señor Simon dijo que contigo había una chica ¿Que puedes decirme a eso?

Marshall la miró confuso y estrechó los ojos intentando recordar a aquella chica.

-¿Una chica?...Emm si...Bubba me dijo su nombre...Creo que era...¿Cómo era?-Se estrujó la cabeza intentando que el nombre de la chica viniera a su mente, aunque a ser sincero dudaba recordarlo pues se había preocupado más de hablar con Gumball que de acordarse de aquel nombre.

-Bueno, aparte de su nombre ¿qué más sabes de ella?- Bubblegum se levantó y camino por el salón inspeccionándolo todo pero sin apartar demasiado la vista del hombre.

_-_No gran cosa-Contestó mirando a la chica- Emm ¿Te apetece algo de beber? ¿Té? ¿Café?- Se levantó y se fue a la cocina seguido de cerca por la mujer.

-Té verde.

A Bubblegum había algo que no encajaba: ¿Por qué no le dijo a la policía nada en aquel momento? Si había sido secuestrado y asesinado, lo lógico es que hubiese ido a la poli para decirle que había visto a una chica con Gumball el día de su desaparición ¿por qué no lo dijo?. Decidida y sospechando le preguntó a Lee, quien estaba calentando el agua y sacando los vasos junto a las bolsitas de té.

-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando ese tal Simon te dijo que me vio ahí junto con Gumball cuando desapareció junto a una chica misteriosa? Apuesto que pensabas que tuve algo que ver con su desaparición y seguro que con su asesinato. Y eso que me conoces- La olltetera empezó a emitir un molesto ruido por lo que la sacó del fuego y puso el agua hirviendo en las tazas- ¿Te imaginas que se lo dijera a ellos? Pensarían que yo le secuestré...¡o que aún peor! que le maté.- Le sirvió la taza a Bubble que la cogió aún pensativa.-en aquel entonces las pruebas de ADN no eran fiables y seguro me hubieran acusado de matar a mi Bubba.

-¿Tu Bubba?-Le pareció extraño que se refiriese así a su difunto hermano.

-Perdón es la manía-Bebió un poco de té y suspiro- Todavía no he superado lo de tu hermano ¿sabes?Quiero que atrapes al imbécil que le hizo aquello.

-Me podrías ayudar si me dijeras algo más sobre la chica que estaba con mi hermano-Terminó de beber su té y miró fijamente- Simón dijo que tenía el pelo corto de color negro o castaño oscuro.

-Recuerdo que su nombre empezaba por Mar-no-sé-qué, Gumball y ella parecían muy cercanos.

-¿Recuerdas su rostro?- Iba a ser difícil encontrar a esa Mar-no-sé-qué con tan pocas pistas, Marshall recordará su rostro sería más fácil localizarla.

-No, lo siento-_Hubiera sido un milagro si recordara algo más que ocurrió hace tanto._

-Bueno, me voy. Tengo trabajo que hacer- Se levantó y se aproximó a la entrada seguida de Marshall- Si recuerdas algo más no dudes en llamarme- Le tendió una tarjeta de la Brigada criminal con su número por detrás. El chico la aceptó.-Adios Marshall. La proxima vez que nos veamos será para hablar de otra cosa.

-¡Espera! Hay algo que...-La miró a los ojos- Recuerdo que fui a hablar con tu hermano porque me dijo algo muy extraño. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, quizás no tenga mucho que ver pero a lo mejor ayuda.

-Suéltalo.

-Gumball me dijo que se había echado novia.-_¿Novia? ¿Mi hermano dijo eso?_

-Imposible. A mi hermano no le gustaban las mujeres. ¿Seguro que te dijo eso?-_Él era gay, nunca saldría con ninguna mujer...¿Puede ser que aquella Mar-no-sé-qué fuese su novia y que lo secuestrara? Tengo que investigarlo._

-Lo sé, por eso fui a hablar con él sobre lo que me dijo. Fue muy extraño porque parecía que ella le obligase a enfrentarlo conmigo.

-Entendido. Investigaré a esa chica-_Si es que la encuentro,claro_

Se despidieron y fue inmediatamente a el Cuartel de la brigada Criminal decidida. Iba a descubrir la identidad de la chica y averiguaría por que obligó a su hermano y Marshall a enfrentarse y el hecho de que su hermano saliese con ella cuando se supone que era homosexual.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Alecita122** tiene dudas de las edades de los personajes por lo que ya que estoy os lo dejo a todos aquí para que las sepáis.

-Marshall Lee: Actualmente tiene **27** años; cuando Gumball fue asesinado tenía **17**

-Gumball: Tenía **17** años.

-Marceline:Actualmente tiene **25** años: cuando Bubba murió tenía **15**.

-Bubblegum: Actualmente **22** años: tenía **12** cuando su hermano la palmó.

-Simon Petricov: Actualmente **53** años; antes **43**.

Y creo que ya está, cualquier otra duda _decidla o morid con ella_, vosotros decidís.

**Capítulo IV**

**Viernes 5 de Octubre del 2018.**

**03:02 a.m.**

Entró a la oficina y como siempre todos los hombres y alguna que otra mujer se le quedaba mirando, pero hoy precisamente, todos los allí presente se giraban a verla. Quizás era por su camisa rosa pálido que dejaba una generosa vista de su escote, con mangas de altura media y que se ajustaba a su figura; quizás era por los pantalones cortos oscuros que tapaban lo necesario; o quizás por que llevaba puesto unos tacones altos negros que le cubrían hasta la mitad de la pierna. Lo único que seguía como siempre era su largo pelo rosa teñido en una coleta aunque hoy se había dejado un mechón de su pelo por fuera del moño haciendo que este se posara en su hombro y pecho dándole más volumen a este. Al entrar a la oficina Marceline y Menta se quedaron mirándola.

-¡OMFG! Diosa de la discordia y la lujuria ¿A donde te marchas?-Exclamó Marceline en ese tono tan suyo entre burla y seducción.

-Voy a una cita. Pero antes de irme quiero que me digáis que habéis encontrado-Dijo divertida por la reacción de Marceline.-¿Quien empieza?

-Yop- Exclamó Marcy acercándose a una pizarra y dándole la vuelta mostrando 4 fotografías de 4 victimas y miles de palabras y flechas.-Las 4 víctimas, sin duda alguna, fueron asesinadas por la misma persona, todas fueron encontradas en el mismo lugar. Solo 3 de ellas fueron violadas y solo en 1 se encontraron rostros de semen. La única victima que no fue violada fue la adolescente de 16 años Fionna, aunque presentaba las mismas marcas de agresión que las demás y fue colocada en el mismo lugar de la misma forma.

Según los informes Fionna y Finn eran hermanos de sangre, Jake era adoptado y los 3 eran hermanos.

-¿El asesino mató a 3 hermanos? ¿Fue casualidad o Gumball fue la excepción?-Preguntó Bubblegum.

-No pudo haber sido casualidad-dijo Menta a un lado de la pizarra- Uno no puede elegir al azar a 3 víctimas y que casualmente sean hermanos. Gumball no pudo ser una excepción porque fue el primero que mató.

-¿Puedo seguir?-Asintieron a la vez- Gumball, Finn y Jake fueron violados pero solo en Gumball habían rastros de semen.

-¿Quieres decir que...violaron a los hombres pero no tocaron a mujer, sino que solo le dieron una paliza y la mataron? ¿No es eso demasiado extraño?-Interrumpió menta.

-Normalmente violan a la mujer y le dan una paliza a los hombres. El asesino actúa de forma anormal, será difícil cogerle...

-No solo actúa tan raro también es listo. Los cuerpos de las víctimas fueron lavados y colocados cuidadosamente en la escena del crimen,(donde no había rastros de sangre),que estaba a más de 12 km de la zona de la ciudad en medio de ninguna parte.

-Si dejó el cuerpo de las víctimas lejos del lugar donde las asesinó significa que no quería que le relacionaran con las víctimas. Eso quiero decir que las conocía. Que limpie a las víctimas dice que es cuidadoso y detallista. ¿Tenemos algún sospechoso?-Preguntó Bubblegum curiosa.

-Tenemos a esa tal Mar-no-sé-qué, testigos afirman haber visto una chica con la víctima y ella encaja en la descripción : más alta que las victimas, vestida de negro y de pelo corto o semi corto; pero seguimos sin saber nada más de ella. No es posible identificarla.

-Señorita Bubblegum, yo he advertido un patrón- habló Menta con tono tímido, le dio la vuelta a la pizarra y le pidió a Bubblegum que se acercara.

-¿Que tipo de patrón?

-Bueno verá...El señorito Gumball fue secuestrado 3 semanas antes de que hallaran su cuerpo al igual que las otras victimas quienes también fueron secuestradas 3 semanas antes.-Empezó y apuntó unas fechas en la pizarra.-

**-Jueves 10 de Noviembre del 2009**: Hallan el cuerpo de Gumball C. Candy.

**-Martes 11 de Diciembre del 2012**: Hallan el cadáver de Fionna.

**-Domingo 12 de Enero del 2014**: Hallan el cuerpo sin vida de Finn.

**-Lunes 13 de Febrero del 2017**: Hallan el cadáver de Jake.

-¿Es cosa mía o los días y los meses van adelantándose en 1? Osea el 10 de Noviembre; el 11 de Diciembre...-_Que extraño Marceline tiene razón_

-Exacto-Dijo Menta- No solo eso, del primer asesinato al segundo van 3 años, del segundo al tercero 2 y de nuevo del tercero al cuarto van 3.-Explicó con tono serio.

-No puede ser una simple coincidencia-Pensó en voz alta Bubblegum.

-Siguiendo el patrón es posible que vuelva a atacar ¿no? ¿Cuando?-Preguntó Marceline aunque lo hizo de forma mecánica.

-Exactamente el...un segundo- Miró el calendario en su móvil- Siguiendo el patrón la próxima víctima será encontrada el Jueves 14 de marzo del 2019 pero posiblemente sea secuestrada 3 semanas antes, como las anteriores.-Anunció.

-Entendido nos quedan aproximadamente 5 meses antes de que se produzca otro asesinato. Más vale que nos demos prisa.-Habló Bubblegum

-Señorita...Creo que sé quien será la próxima víctima-Habló con suavidad aunque con preocupación.

-¡Pues dilo!- Habló Marceline con obviedad.

-Muy posiblemente sea la Señorita Bubblegum.

Tanto Marceline como Chicle soltaron una exclamación sorprendidas. Bubble soltó un ''¿¡Yo!?''

-¿Como que irá a por Chicle? Explícate idiota- Exclamó enfadada la azabache.

-Bu-bueno... Teniendo en cuenta de que las 3 de las víctimas eran hermanos...pues es posible que vaya a por la hermana de su primera víctima, osea...a por la Señorita Bubblegum.

-No puede ser...¿A por mí? ¿Por qué?-Susurró la chica abatida sentándose encima de una mesa.

-¡No!-Chilló Marceline- Eso es imposible. Bubblegum no ha hecho nada como para ser la próxima víctima. Además ni siquiera sabemos si volverá a actuar. ¿Y si esto también es una pista falsa? El asesino dejó pistas falsas antes ¿por qué no dejarlas ahora?-Estaba histérica. Solo pensar en que alguien le hiciese daño a su princesa Chicle le asustaba y la ponía frenética.

-Marcy relájate. Tienes razón puede ser una pista falsa además todavía quedan 5 meses. Si es verdad y va a por mí, sabes perfectamente que nadie puede atacarme por la espalda y que llevo 2 armas cada vez que salgo a la calle. Voy protegida y soy más fuerte de lo que aparento-Cogió a la chica de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Temblaba- Relax Marcy. Nadie me hará daño.

-Chicle...-La miró con miedo _¿Nadie? Él es más fuerte que ''Nadie''. ''Nadie'' no es tan fuerte como él. Te hará daño y no podrás defenderte y yo no podré ayudarte..._

-1: No me llames Chicle-Murmuró fingiendo enfado- 2: Te invito a almorzar ¿Vale?

-Vale...pero quiero un buen bistec de ternera con muchas papas fritas con ketchup-dijo algo más relajada.

-¡Vamos!-La cogió de la mano y salieron de la oficina dejando a Menta allí _Yo también quiero que ella me invite a almorzar. Marceline eres una marvada_ pensaba

Ya entrando al coche Bubblegum se acordó de algo _Tengo que llamarle para cancelar la cita...no puedo dejar a Marcy aquí, así. Espero que me disculpe y me deje aplazarla._

Marcó el teléfono sentada en el puesto de piloto, mientras Marceline se ponía el cinturón

-¿Sí?-Contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Lee soy yo Bubblegum- Aquello sorprendió a Marceline que calló para poder oír la conversación.

-¿Que ocurre Princesita?

-Verás, me ha surgido algo y no puedo acudir a la cita, lo ciento- _¿Cita? Ha quedado con un hombre? _Por dentro el corazón de Marceline se detenía, no solo por lo dicho sino por ese tono coqueto y juguetón que lo había dicho. Nunca la había oído hablar así con nadie.

-¿Tiene que ver con el caso de Bubba? Porque si no es así no te perdonaré-Podía oír perfectamente el tono atrayente que había utilizado.

-Sí. Te juro que la próxima si que voy.-Empezó a enrollar el mechón de pelo que había dejado suelto con su mano olvidando por completo que Marceline estaba allí con la cabeza baja.

-¿Habrá una próxima? Umm...Tendré que pensármelo-Decía con tono seductor y misterioso Lee

-Pues más vale que me des la respuesta ahora o te quedas sin más citas de mi parte-Contestó arrogante. El chico al otro lado de la línea rió

-Vale, vale. ¿Te parece el domingo a la misma hora y el mismo lugar?

-O.k.- respondió. Se despidió rápidamente y colgó.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora:**

-¿Quién creéis que es el asesino de esos 4? Yo creo que es el mayordomo, siempre es el mayordomo...

Se agradecen los reviews (Corazón gore)

-Pangragonfly-


	6. Capítulo V

No sabéis lo difícil que fue encontrar la llave de la jaula que la muy p**a de Pereza me enseró, llena de pizza, videojuegos y manga y anime... Y ya ni os cuento lo difícil que fue encontrar a Inspiración y Lógica, las muy perras corren demasiado rápido...

¡La cosa es que conseguí salir de la jaula y atrapar a esas dos y aquí os traigo otro mierdi-capítulo!

**Capítulo V**

**Viernes 5 de Octubre del 2018.**

**03:36 p.m.**

-¿Que ocurre Marcy?-Le preguntó Bubble a la chica al verla enfadada. Desde que cortó la llamada y empezó a conducir Marceline no había abierto la boca, solo miraba enfadada por la ventana.

-¿Acabas de quedar en una cita con Marshall Lee, sospechoso del asesinado de tu hermano?-A medida que hablaba elevaba más la voz- ¿¡Pero tu estas mal!? Menta a dicho que puedes ser secuestrada ¿y tu vas y quedas en una cita con un sospechoso?

-Nadie me va a secuestrar ni hacer nada. Marshall y yo somos amigos de la infancia y él salio con mi hermano.-Marceline abrió la boca para replicar pero Bubble continuó hablando- Confío en él por que le conozco desde pequeña y sé que él no sería capaz de hacerme ningún daño.

-Eso es lo que todo asesino quiere- Bubblegum desvió un segundo de la carretera para mirar a Marceline, luego devolvió la mirada delante del vehículo.- Quieren ganar tu confianza para que creas en ellos y cuando menos te lo esperas te atacan por la espalda y se ríen de lo débil e ingenua que fuiste al creer que...-Fue cortada por la más joven.

-Marceline...Marshall no es Ash- La mencionada se sorprendió por aquella comparación, Al recuperarse se enfado aún más que antes.-Él...

-¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A ASH!-Gritó asustando a Bubblegum que por poco pierde el control del coche.-¡Como vuelvas a hablar de él...!- Se quedó cayada un segundo pensando en amenazar a la chica _Ella no tiene la culpa. La van a secuestrar dentro de unos 5 meses o así y tu lo único que haces es discutir, Eres un genio Marceline_ Su voz interior la calmó levemente, aunque seguía enfadada, todos los que la conocían saben que mencionar a Ash es un tabú para ella- Perdón-Se disculpó aún crispada- Pero sabes perfectamente lo que opino de los hombres y lo que ocurre cuando mencionas a...ese idiota infeliz. Pero sabes que...- Dejó de escuchar. Bubblegum no contestaba ni desviaba la mirada de la carretera.

Androfobia: miedo irracional que padecen algunas mujeres a los hombres. Cuando conoció a Marceline, el jefe estaba apunto de despedirla por su agresividad y terror de la chica hacia sus compañeros y su incapacidad de trabajar con los hombres. Ella se ofreció a trabajar junto con Marceline porque se había dado cuenta de que, apartando su miedo irracional, era una gran policía y detective con grandes dotes para confundir a los acusados y sospechosos y que, inconscientemente, les contara todo lo que supiesen, además de que sabía cuando alguien mentía. Era una chica con gran potencial que por su Androfobia iba a ser despedida. Por eso le pidió (suplicó) al jefe que pusiera a Marceline bajo su mando y lo consiguió...pero volviendo a la historia...sabía que Marceline le suplicaba que no se acercarse a Lee por su fobia.

Suspiró y detuvo el coche mientras que Marceline seguía dándole razones para las que no ir ni tener ninguna otra cita con Marshall Lee ni con ningún hombre, aunque para ser sinceras hacía un rato que había dejado de escucharla.

-...¿Entiendes?-Le preguntó de repente dejándola en 33. _¡Mierda!Piensa rápido._

_-¿_No?-respondió confusa. Aunque su especialidad era saber si una persona mentía, mentir...no era su punto fuerte.

-¡Ni siquiera me estabas escuchando!-Exclamó enfadada Marceline bajando del coche ya aparcado delante del restaurante de comida japonesa que tanto le gustaba a Bubblegum- ¿Un restaurante japonés? ¡Me dijiste que comeríamos ternera! Yo no quiero sushi- Se comportaba como una niña pequeña, sorprendiendo levemente a Chicle que aún no se acostumbraba a los cambios de tema y carácter de Marceline. _Esta tía se flipa...Me estaba cantando el sermón de la vida y ahora se preocupa por esta tontería. No me la imagino cuando tenga la regla...¡Líbrame de eso señor!_

_-_Finolis- dijo con desdén entrando al restaurante- Si vuelves a protestar te quedas sin comer y te vuelves al cuartel tu sola- La azabache se cruzó de brazos y asintió, más por miedo a volver sola al cuartel general de la brigada que ha pasar hambre.

Entraron, después de ''discutir'' donde sentarse (discusión que, lógicamente ganó Bubblegum) y pidieron de comer. Mientras esperaban a que les trajeran sus pedidos, empezaron a discutir. En realidad Marceline le decía que no debía acercarse a los hombre y Chicle la ignoraba pensando en como le apetecería tener un poco de cinta adhesiva para taparle la boca a 'Marcy' y atarla a una silla.

La pelirosada sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de sus pequeños pantalones. Lo sacó y vio que eran 2 mensajes: 1 de Marshall Lee y otro de Menta.

-¿Q'es'eso?- Marceline le robó el teléfono mientras que Bubblegum soltaba un ¡Hey!; y sin vergüenza alguna abrió el mensaje de Menta mientras la otra chica intentaba recuperar su teléfono móvil.-¡Ajá! TLD- Chilló.

-¿TLD?-cuestionó sin dejar de intentar recuperar su aparato inalámbrico electrónico de telecomunicaciones inteligente o Smartphone.

-¡Te lo dije! Ese Marshall Lee es él asesino de tu hermanito-Le mostró un mensaje de texto enviado por Menta:

**Menta**

**+34xxxxxxxxx**

_He averiguado que Marshall Lee es el único relacionado con las 4 víctimas y no tiene coartada para 2 de los asesinatos: El de los hermanos Jake y Finn._

_También me he enterado de que mandaron a investigar el coche en el que Fionna iba y que la dejó en coma por unos 13 meses. El coche fue manipulado para que solo la persona sentada en el asiento del acompañante sufriera graves daños,_

_Aparte de eso aquí hay un amigo de Jake que quiere hablar contigo, dice llamarse Bongo._

_Buenas tardes jefa._

Marceline levantó una ceja desafiante, Bubblegum aprovechó para intentarle quitarle el móvil aunque no lo consiguió.

-¿Vas a volverte a acercarte a Lee con intenciones sentimentales? TLD- repitió revisando el mensaje- Si lo que dice de que el coche de Fionna fue manipulado...-fue interrumpida.

-Marshall no fue. Además eso no significa nada-El camarero se acercó con los pedidos dejándolos en la mesa y se fue- ¿para qué Marshall sabotearía un coche para dejar en coma o matar a Fionna? Cuando eso pasó tenía coartada.- Miró a los lados- Mejor dejemos de hablar de esto. No sabemos quien puede estar escuchando- _No me gustaría que el asesino de Gumball nos oyese de casualidad hablar sobre el caso._

-Ya claro. Excusas. No quieres seguir hablando porque sabes que yo tengo razón~-canturreó feliz cogiendo los palillos dispuesta a comerse todo el Sushi y no dejarle ni un grano de arroz a Bubblegum.

-Sí, lo que tu digas.- Empezaron a comer. Al acabar Chicle recordó algo- ¿Que decía el mensaje de Marshall?- Habló.

-¿Qué?-Se atragantó sin razón alguna por lo que Bubblegum le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Leíste el mensaje de Marshall?

-Aquí el Té señoritas y esto...- El camarero le tendió las tazas humeantes y un bol con agua para que se limpiasen las manos.

-¡Oh! No lo leí. Espera que lo leo- Cogió el móvil que había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y leyó el mensaje de Lee para si misma:

**Marshall Lee**

**+34XXXXXXXXX**

_¡Holap Princesita de mi alma! 3_

_Espero no interrumpir nada. Solo quería decirte que te vi subir al coche e irte y dejarme solito; estabas muy atractiva ;D pero bueno a lo que iba..._

_Me he acordado del nombre de la perr- quiero decir chica que estaba con Gumball aquella noche, ya sabes... Bueno , su nombre era Marceline Abadeer creo que tendría 15 o 16 tacos, no recuerdo del todo._

_Espero haberte ayudado :) _

_xoxo_

Bubblegum miró confusa y divertida el gesto de sorpresa tan raro y exagerado que izo Marceline al ver el mensaje _Espero que no me haya enviado algo fuera de tono_ Se rió de sus pensamientos y se decidió a preguntarle el porque de sus gestos tan graciosos.

-Marshall es un pervertido, te ha enviado un mensaje muy guarro- _cabrón...no me lo puedo creer._

-Déjame ver-Le arrebató el teléfono móvil en un descuido y miró la aplicación de mensajes.- ¡Cruel! Lo has borrado. No me puedo creer que lo hayas borrado. ¿Por qué lo has borrado?. Lo has borrado.- dijo su nuevo mantra rápido al ver que solo estaba el mensaje de Menta.

-Era demasiado ofensivo y fuera de tono- Mintió llevándose el vaso de té a la boca. La pelirosada no se dio cuenta de que Marcy miraba hacia otro lado y que ocultaba una de sus manos debajo de la mesa en una señal bastante clara de que mentía pero estaba ocupada mirando el móvil mientras sonreía y seguía susurrando su mantra.

Bubblegum susurró un idiota cuando se le paso la pequeña crisis del ''borrado''. Se bebió el té, se limpió las manos, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y fue a pagar la cuenta.

_Maldito Marshall...hijo de su putísima madre_ pensaba Marceline muy cabreada _Fue una suerte que fuera yo quien leyese el mensaje y no ella. Los hombres son repugnantes... Y ¿Cómo que perra?_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hey! Como dije arriba Pereza me encerró en una jaula llena de pizza y anime y demás cosas. No os inventéis que esto es una especie de excusa porque no lo es solo es que me jode que Pereza tenga esa obsesión conmigo y tenía que decirlo o es que no duermo tranquila.

Dejando de lado tanta obsesión por parte de Pereza, espero que os halla gustado y no os diese ganas de poneos una cuerda en el cuello. Se agradecen muchos reviews criaturitas del inframundo.

**-Pandragonfly-**

**P.D.**: tampoco os inventeis que voy a tardar menos en subir el capítulo siguiente; Pereza me a dado la serie: The Big Bang Theory, y bueno ya os imagináis...

**Pegunta de la autora:**

Uhh Marcy esta en un buen lio...¿Por qué creéis que se comporta así? Yo sigo pensando que es le mayordomo...es que siempre es el mayordomo ¡joder!

_**Pregunta aparte-**_ ¿A alguien de aquí le gusta el crossover de **HTTYD** y **ROTG**? Ya sabéis Hijack o FrostCup...me estoy pensando en una historia...bueno si os gusta y queréis que lo haga pos enviadme ideas o yo que sé por M.P. **Gracias por adelantado (Corazón gore)**


End file.
